The Bat's Snake
by thesistersgrimm2017
Summary: When Vernon Dursley invites The Waynes to his home for a business dinner it doesn't take long for Bruce to find out about the Dursley's secret. Their niece Hazel Potter who they have abused and used like a house elf. It doesn't take long for Bruce and Dick to love the girl and take her in. And when the wizarding world come to reclaim her they are in for the surprise of their lives
1. Chapter 1

AN: This takes place closer to the timeline for young justice so right now it's October of 2005 Hazel is six Dick is nine this story is going to be very AU for all universes and it will have bits of Young Justice in it.

Bruce stepped out of his rented car and onto the curb outside of number 4 privet drive, hoping that this dinner not go as horribly as the last one he had attended. He wa here for one reason and one reason only, because he was considering a business deal with Grunning Drills and their contract manager Vernon Dursley had invited him and Dick for dinner. Speaking of Dick

"Dick get out of the car."

The nine year old boy clambered out of the back seat reluctantly moaning

"This is going to be so boring."

"They have a son close to your age, I'm sure the two of you can find something to do while we talk." Bruce said patiently

The black- haired boy didn't look to convinced but he straightened up and put a smile on his face as the pair proceeded up the walk to the generic front door.

Dick looked at the bolt on the small door under the stairwell and was suddenly very apprehensive as to what he would find on the other side. When Dudley had said his cousin lived in the cupboard under the stairs he hadn't believed him, but then he offered to prove it. The outside of the door was ordinary enough except for the airing vent that was painted shut. With trembling hands he slide the bolt free figuring he had come this far he might as well look. Then he opened the door and saw what the dursleys had locked away. He screamed

"DAD!"

When Dick screamed Bruce jumped to his feet and in seconds was rushing towards the source of the sound. When he reached the two boys in the entry hall he immediately started looking for injuries or enemies what he saw was that Dick's eyes were locked on something inside. Then the smell reached him the smell of blood and sickness. Bruce quickly looked into the cupboard and saw what had caused hi son's scream. Curled in the corner on a pile of rags was a small figure of what looked to be a four year old child. He quickly reached in and pulled it out, instantly seeing multiple injuries including a large infected cut across the child's forehead. Before the Dursleys had a chance to speak he had his phone in hand calling the police.

One Month Later

"In the matter of the Crown Vs. Vernon and Petunia Dursley the court finds The Defendants guilty of all charges. They are hereby sentenced to fifteen years each in prison and loss of custody of the minors Dudley Dursley and Hazel Potter. Custody of Dudley Dursley is awarded to the Crown, Custody of Hazel Potter is awarded to Bruce Wayne. Case Closed, Court adjourned." bang. The gavel came down sealing the Dursley's fates. It's really over, I'm not going back to them. I get to go home with . The small black haired girl thought as she grinned up at the man seated next to her. He quietly met her emerald gaze with his own blue one, gently scooping he up and stood, taking Dick's hand they left the courtroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: "speech" "** _ **parseltongue"**_ ' **thoughts' I don't own any recognizable characters or locations.**

 **5 Years Later September 1st, 2010**

"Bye Dad, Bye Alfred, Bye Dick, see you at Christmas break!" Hazel called waving to her family while hanging out the window as the train started to move.

"See ya squirt!" the black-haired boy called smirking.

"Remember to call!" the distinguished older gentleman added trying to ignore the moistness in his eyes.

"Stay out of trouble!" the stern man added as the train picked up speed.

"I will!" the girl yelled watching until she could no longer see the platform and suddenly feeling very alone pulled her head back in the window, shut it then plopped down on the seat.

" _Well, Lyra looks like it's just you and me."_ Hazel spoke quietly looking down at the white snake curled on the seat beside her.

" _It's not so bad"_ Lyra hissed lifting her head " _At least this school promises to be interesting and there will be others your age."_

" _That's what I'm worried about. What if no one likes me."_ At this Hazel slumped against the seat.

" _Even if they do not like you I still will, We are bonded after all."_ With that Lyra slithered up Hazel to drape herself around the eleven-year old's shoulders like a scarf, before butting her jeweled head against the girl's chin. " _Now cheer up, I think there's someone coming maybe a future friend."_

" _Thanks, Lyra your right moping won't do any good, just make me look glum."_ Hazel smiled and sat up just in time for the compartment door to slide open.

"Hello, are these seats taken? Everywhere else is full." The thin blond boy wearing dress clothes asked looking at her hopefully

"They're free, go ahead pop a squat better than riding alone." Hazel said gesturing to the empty seats around her.

The blond just stood there looking really confused for a second before asking "Could you repeat that please I could swear you just said to pop a squat?"

"I did." Hazel answered back just as confused then it suddenly hit her "Oh, I feel really dumb now pop a squat means take a seat. Sorry, I forgot that some American sayings don't make much sense to others."

The boy smiled and sat down on the seat opposite her before introducing himself "My names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He then held out his hand

Hazel couldn't help it she was choking on laughter, and Draco looked offended withdrawing his hand and moving to stand. Just as he did Hazel calmed herself hurrying to apologize.

"Please don't go I wasn't laughing at you, or your name it's just the way you introduced yourself."

"What was so funny about me introducing myself?"

"It just reminded me of a movie character, James Bond he always introduces himself like that, I thought you were doing it on purpose."

"Oh, well I wasn't. So what's your name?" He said sitting back down.

"Hazel Wayne nice to meet you Draco, cool name by the way means dragon right." Hazel smiled extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you Hazel, you have a strange accent where are you from?" Draco said leaning forward to take her hand, then his eyes locked onto Lyra "Is that a snake?"

"America and as for Lyra she's sorta a snake." Hazel said stroking Lyra's head so that she lifted it.

"How can she be sort of a snake?"

"Well, she's half king cobra and half horned serpent. I got her at a wizarding pet shop back home, The Proprietor called her a horned cobra. she's my familiar."

"She's very pretty I've never seen anything like her. May I pet her?"

At Draco's praise Lyra lifted her head clearly preening and hissed " _I like this human he has good taste."_

Hazel rolled her eyes and murmured " _Careful Lyra your vanity is showing."_

Then she looked back to Draco saying "go ahead you can pet her."

Draco was staring at her "Your a parselmouth!"

"Yeah, do you still want to pet Lyra?"

"Yes." He reached out and gently stroked the top of Lyra's head before asking "So what has she said?"

"She said that she likes you and that you have good taste. I told her that she is vain."

With that they lapsed into talking about Hogwarts and pulling their school robes on over their clothes until they were interrupted by the compartment door opening once more. This time it revealed a trio in their school robes.

A bushy brown-haired girl stepped in to ask "Have either of you seen a toad Neville lost his?"

One of the boy's behind her who had dirty blond hair looked embarrassed and worried while the other a redhead just looked bored.

"No sorry." Draco said shrugging

"I can't say as I have. Would you like some help looking?" Hazel asked

"Really you'll help look?" The blond asked

"Sure I'm sure between the six of us we'll find your toad in no time."

"I think you miss counted there's only five of us." The girl pointed out

Hazel shook her head and said, "I didn't miscount I was including Lyra."

"Who's Lyra?" She asked

"My horned cobra." Hazel smiled pointing to Lyra who had opened her eyes at the mention of her name.

"How's a snake supposed to help?" The redhead asked rather abrasively

"Like this." Hazel said before speaking to Lyra " _The quiet boy lost his toad any idea where it might be?"_

" _Give me a moment. I'll see if I can scent him"_ Lyra hissed as she slipped off her human's shoulders and dropped to the floor.

"You're a parselmouth!" both boys exclaimed Neville sounding surprised while the redhead just sounded accusing.

"Yes now don't step on Lyra." Hazel responded calmly her eyes on Lyra who was weaving around the children's ankles flicking her tongue frequently. Then she abruptly turned and slithered back to Hazel, who reached down and picked her up.

" _I think the toad is hiding in a pocket of the girl's robes, silly creature it went into the wrong human's robes."_ Lyra hissed before settling herself into Hazel's robe pocket

" _Thanks Lyra you're the best."_ Hazel said then turned to the others "Lyra says the toad is in your pocket" She pointed to the girl "It probably hopped in there to hide."

"I never thought to check my pockets." The girl said checking her pockets until she came up with a grey-green toad, which she passed to Neville who held to it tightly.

"Thanks for your help." Neville said shyly before adding "I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Oh how rude of me I'm Hermione Granger." the girl said

"Hazel Wayne."

"Draco Malfoy."

"Ugh a Malfoy no wonder there's a parseltongue git here this compartment's for dark wizards." the redhead said wrinkling his nose

"No one's making you stay so just get lost prat" Darco snapped at the redhead as Hermione and Neville looked irritated, while Hazel just looked confused.

The redhead turned to go saying "Come on guys let's go before the dark rubs off on us."

"You go right ahead Ron. I've no problem with these two frankly they're nicer than you." Hermione said taking the seat next to Hazel

Neville didn't say a word just sat next to Draco. Ron stood staring open-mouthed for a moment then he spun around and stormed out the compartment slamming the door behind him.

"Ok going by the tone I'm assuming whatever he just said was meant to be an insult, but the meaning was lost in translation. Could one of you please tell me what he just said?" Hazel asked looking at the others

The large man who had guided the first years to the school knocked loudly three times on the double doors and within seconds they were opened by a stern looking witch dressed in green.

"The first-years Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you Hagrid." the Professor said then lead the gaggle of students into the school and to a side room before turning to lecture them "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."


	3. Chapter 3: Lion, Raven, badger, or Snake

**AN: Okay first of all I just want to say thanks for reading and secondly extra thanks to the folks who reviewed this Hikari Nova: I have my reasons for how Draco acted some of which will come out here, Dragon Reader 98 and Koushaku: thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter, MageVicky: thanks and no worries btw as a fellow skyrim fan love your profile pic, Mor: It's a saying I heard alot growing up, but maybe it's a regional thing I'm from the southeastern U.S. so maybe it's only used here. That's all on with the story.**

" **Speaking"**

" _ **Parseltongue"**_

' **Thoughts'**

"Wayne, Hazel" the strident tones of Professor McGonagall rang across the great hall stilling the cheers for Gryffindor's latest member.

'Well, time to meet my fate.' Hazel thought to herself as she walked forward. She had watched as Hermione and Neville had been sorted into Gryffindor and Draco got his wish of Slytherin. Now that it was her turn she felt distinctly nauseous and the too familiar self-doubt had reared its ugly head. Once she reached the stool she sat gracefully bringing all the manners and grace Alfred had instilled in her to bear, in an attempt to hide her nerves. Then the worn hat was placed on her head where it promptly fell so that the brim rested on the tip of her nose.

'Joy, now I look like an idiot.' She thought sarcastically

'Most first years do, I was not really designed for children's heads."

'I take it you sort us by talking to us and poking around in our heads.'

'That is a decent summary of my task, and my you are a difficult one Miss Potter, you have more than enough intelligence for Ravenclaw and yet.'

'Wayne, My last name is Wayne, not Potter' She mentally snapped

'Ah loyal to your adoptive father are you, very Hufflepuff of you, and plenty of courage too. Cunning as well, you would do well in any house. Now where to place you though?'

'Well if you truly believe I could go anywhere, place me where I can do the most good.'

'Hmm yes that just might work, Hogwarts has been divided for far too long. Perhaps you will be the one to set things to rights Miss Wayne. We shall see for now I wish you luck in your new house, Now off with you go join your new housemates in'

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted the last word to the hall as Hazel stood.

Most of the hall fell silent at the announcement, The people who were cheering consisted of the Slytherin table, as well as Hermione and Neville at Gryffindor's. There were also a few boos coming from a pair of red-headed twins. She smiled at her friends on the far side of the room deciding to ignore the redheads, before turning to her housemates and making her way to join them. As she reached the table she quickly picked out Draco who was gesturing to an empty seat between him and an older student wearing a prefect badge. His other side was occupied by a brown haired girl, while across from him were a pair of boys with short dark hair who frankly resembled older versions of Dudley. Next to them across from the empty seat was a boy with dark blonde hair, their other side was occupied by a blond girl and a chubby girl with dark red hair. There was also a brown haired girl with glasses across from the ginger. As she glided down the table and slipped into the seat next to Draco she noted that Slytherin students seemed to sit by ages with the youngest in the middle. The sorting continued smoothly with the last student a boy named Blaise Zabini being sorted into Slytherin and taking a seat across from the blond girl. Then Dumbledore stood from his seat at the head table and clapped to gain everyone's attention.

"The very best of evenings to you! Now to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you here at Hogwarts. But before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

With that food appeared on the golden serving plates and everyone began to serve themselves.

"Huh not sure if he's a touch nutty or if he's trying to make a point, you guys got a clue?" Hazel asked looking at her housemates

"Dumbledore is considered brilliant by most, though a bit eccentric." The boy with the prefect badge answered evenly studying her for a moment before adding "I'm Marcus Flint and this is Gemma Farley." as he spoke he gestured to the girl sitting opposite him

"Hello and welcome to Slytherin after dinner Marcus and I will show all of you to the dorms, for now why don't you all introduce yourselves." Gemma smiled as she spoke to the first years remembering how nervous she had been her first day.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson." the brown haired girl next to Draco spoke first in a very stuck up tone.

"Blaise Zabini." The latest boy sated quickly

"Tracey Davis." the girl with glasses spoke quietly

"Millicent Bulstrode." The ginger smiled cheerfully

"Daphne Greengrass" The blonde girl said coldly

"Gregory Goyle" The first of the dark haired boys grunted

"Vincent Crabbe" The second added in the same manner

"Theodore Nott" The dark blond boy stated with a sneer

"Draco Malfoy." Draco stated smirking

"Hazel Wayne." Hazel said grinning

"I've never heard of a Wayne family among the British wizarding society." Pansy sneered

"Well that's because I'm not British I'm American." Hazel maintained her grin despite the fact she was pretty sure Pansy had just attempted to insult her.

"Oh so you're foreign." Pansy stated still sneering

"I'm pretty sure she just said that Pansy, or were you only talking to hear your own voice?" Draco asked

At that Pansy huffed and glared at her plate, and the conversation moved on to other things.

"This is totally awesome!" Hazel burst out as the stone wall slide aside to reveal the Slytherin common room. 'It's like the bat cave!' She thought excitedly as they were led through the common room and towards the dorms.

"Morning Draco, Morning Vincent, Morning Gregory!" Hazel said plopping onto the couch between him and Goyle startling them and Crabbe who was sitting on Draco's other side, the next morning while the Slytherins were gathering to head to breakfast.

"How are you so awake this early?" Draco asked drowsily

Hazel shrugged and said "I've been up for a hour went outside for a morning run so I've had time to wake up."

Just then the rest of the First year girls came into the common room with Pansy and Tracy shooting glares at Hazel while the other two ignored her, Hazel's response was to roll her eyes at them and reach into her pocket to pet Lyra, while smiling softly.

Then in swept a man dressed entirely in black with a hawk like nose and piercing black eyes. He strode to the center of the Common room and looked around at the gathered Slytherins before he spoke

"For the first years among you I am Professor Snape your Head of House. While you are here Slytherin house will be your family we stand together. As you will soon learn the other houses look down on us and see us as dark wizards and witches in training, This is not true and I require you to obey the school rules and behave yourselves…"

He went on to explain about curfews and all the other school rules finishing with the fact that if we had any problems his office door was always open just knock first before dismissing us to go to breakfast where our schedules were to be handed out. But before he could leave the room Pansy raised her hand to get his attention.

"Yes Miss Parkinson."

"I have a problem with one of my roommates." She said smirking at Hazel

"Already?" Professor Snape said raising an eyebrow

"Yes. She brought a creepy snake to school and keeps it in her pocket." Pansy complained

"Hmm and whom would it be who brought a snake?" Snape asked with a put upon tone

Pansy started to answer when Hazel stood and cut her off

"I am Professor Snape the snake in question is my familiar Lyra. She's a Horned Cobra and Professor Burbage said that I could bring her because we are bonded."

As she spoke she pulled Lyra from her pocket where she promptly coiled around Hazel's arm with her head raised to examine the Professor before hissing

" _He and Black Canary should compare tailors."_

Hazel had to struggle to keep a blank face as she pictured this intimidating teacher in Black Canary's outfit while gently stroked Lyra's head waiting for his response.

"Yes I believe she mentioned that we would be having a student with an unusual companion you can keep her just don't let her bite anyone. Now that that matter is settled, Miss Farley escort the first years to the great hall." with that he strode from the common room quickly followed by the hungry students.


	4. Chapter 4: First day Jitters

**AN: Hey once again thanks to all the people who read this story. I've got to say wow at over 2,000 views to me that's awesome and to those who have added this story to their Favs and Alerts thank you. To Pixiecorpse, Pianokey18, and Thunderclaw03 Thank you very much for the reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy! Now on with the story.**

When Hazel had first seen her schedule she was extremely excited for the chance to study magic with someone other than Zatanna and Mr. Zatara, but by the time Transfiguration had rolled around on Thursday she had lost much of her enthusiasm. So far she had been disappointed by the lack of practical lessons even Astronomy had only covered theory and Herbology had consisted of a tour of the greenhouses. So needless to say walking into Transfiguration her expectations were very low and McGonagall's turning from a cat to a human did little to raise them, nor did her following lecture about the difficulties of Transfiguration. But they finally went up when the Professor passed out matches to the class and proceed to instruct them in a spell to turn them into needles. Unfortunately by the time class had ended all Hazel had managed to do was somehow manage to make her match grow big enough that it scraped the wall and ignited, right over Professor McGonagall's head. Which resulted in a very irate Professor McGonagall marching over to Hazel and Draco's table to fuss at Hazel

"MISS WAYNE! Never in all my years have I ever seen a student blatantly disobey the instructions in such a manner!"

"But I didn't mean for that to happen." Hazel cried

"There is no way possible for anyone to have messed up that spell that badly Miss Wayne and I for one am very disappointed in you for lying to my face! Five points from Slytherin!" Professor McGonagall shouted her Scottish accent thick in her anger at the girl's foolish endangerment of her classmates

"But I-" Hazel started to protest but was cut off

"No, but's Miss Wayne detention Saturday 7 pm sharp my office class dismissed!" McGonagall instructed and the class hurried to gather their books and rush from the room with irritated comments at the teary-eyed girl.

Draco hurried to grab both his and Hazel's bags before dragging her out of the room and into a side corridor to demand "What were you thinking!? You just caused us to lose points and got detention! All cause you wanted to pull some stupid stunt!"

At that Hazel started crying in earnest sliding down the wall until she was seated on the floor with her knees hugged to her chest blubbering " I didn't mean to. I was just trying to get the match to change."

Draco sat next to her feeling like a complete prat for making the girl cry. She had been the first person not to judge him by his family, as well as the first kid to be his friend without their parents telling them to. "Hazel come on, please don't cry. I'm sorry for being a prat."

She just continued sobbing that she hadn't meant to

"All right Hazel I believe you, You didn't mean for that to happen. It will be okay we can tell Professor Snape and He can fix things with Professor McGonagall I'm sure of it." Draco smiled as he started checking his pockets for a handkerchief not knowing what else to do only to come up with a broken quill for his troubles. He sat looking at the quill frown for a moment before saying

"Oh, I saw Mother use this spell once" He smiled as he pulled out his wand and waving it at the quill in his hand incanting "conversus ad sudario!"

Only to huff afterward causing Hazel to lift her head to peer over her knees at him as he sat glaring at the parchment he now held then he incanted again "conversus ad sudario"

"Bloody Hell!" Draco yelped seconds later as he dropped a newly transfigured piece of white tile on his foot before grabbing it back up and frowning jabbed it with his wand once more incanting "conversus ad sudario!"

This time the result was a sock and Hazel giggling through her tears as Draco gave her a half smile and presented her the sock with a mock bow from his seated position and the comment of "My Lady."

Hazel laughed even harder at his antics and uncurled her knees to accept with a joking "Why thank you good sir." before using the sock to carefully wipe her eyes

Then Draco stood and offered her his hand saying "I really am sorry I should have believed you in the first place. Forgive me?

Hazel accepted his hand and as he pulled her up she said: "I forgive you besides you didn't mean to make me cry, By the way, what's a prat?"

Draco stared at her for a second before saying "Let's just go to lunch I'll explain on the way."

"So basically, you have no idea what prat actually means you just know it's an insult," Hazel said with a raised eyebrow as they prepared to step through the doors to the great hall.

"I guess so." Draco shrugged as he pushed the door open. He had just spent the entire walk from Transfiguration trying to explain prat to Hazel with no success.

"Uhm Draco is today some sort of British Wizarding holiday or did we miss something?" Hazel asked as she stared around the hall where it seemed everyone had gone a little crazy with hair dye. The Gryffindors had seaweed green hair, The Ravenclaws appeared to have dipped their heads in ketchup, The Hufflepuffs had landed a lovely shade of sapphire blue, the Slytherins glares were greatly diminished by the dandelion yellow they sported. Worst of all was the royal purple that adorned the heads of the entire staff table perfectly matching Professor Quirrell's turban and clashing horribly with the Headmaster's lime green robes.

"I think we missed something." Draco murmured back as the Professors all turned to look at them. Only for their looks to shift to a pair of redheads as they jerked the doors wide open to enter the hall behind the two first years and took a bow.

"Um I think now might be a good time to retreat to our table." Hazel murmured as the Teachers seemed to be rallying themselves to give the twins a royal chewing out.

"Good idea." Draco murmured back and they hurried to Slytherin table and grabbed the same seats they used the night before and started eating while trying to pretend they weren't listening to the pair who turned out to be called Fred and George Weasley getting it both barrels from an irate Professor McGonagall. Only for Hazel to start noticing yellow creeping down a lock of hair that had escaped her ponytail. A swift glance at Draco had her biting her tongue to keep from laughing as she nudged him and pointed to his spoon. He stared at his distorted reflection aghast until the sound of Hazel's muffled snickers reached him.

"What is funny about this? We look like ridiculous!" Draco hissed at her and she gave up trying to disguise her chuckles as she answered

"So what everyone looks ridiculous not just us, so I for one am going to appreciate the joke and enjoy it." Hazel grinned mischievously at him before pulling a face to make herself look even more silly. Draco coughed choking back a laugh but he did grin back and in Hazel's book that was a win. Now she just had to figure out how to get her hair back to normal and get through flying class with the Ravenclaws. Flying on a broom was going to be different, she hoped that it would go better than her attempts at using a wand and she didn't end up crashing into the lake. At that sobering thought she reached into her bag to stroke the reassuring length of Lyra's scales wanting nothing more then a chance for a quiet conversation with her familiar, like that was going to happen anytime soon.

 **AN: Hey everybody opinion time did anyone like where Hazel ended up? Oh and just so you know the spell Draco attempted to use is not canon 'conversus ad sudario' was what I got when I put 'Turn to handkerchief' into google translate from English to Latin it literally means turn to napkin so yea close enough. And as for her learning Magic from Zatara more on that later. That's all, for now, Sistergrin out!**


End file.
